clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Ram
Summary *The Battle Ram is unlocked from Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is a single-target, melee troop with both moderate hitpoints and damage. It targets buildings over other units. *Like a Prince or Dark Prince, it will charge towards its target, and deals double damage if it hits its target whilst charging. *Once the Battle Ram has hit a target or loses all its hitpoints, it will break and reveal the two Barbarians underneath. *A Battle Ram card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *If you are running a Golem/Lava Hound-based deck, the Battle Ram can be used to destroy the opposing defensive buildings, allowing your tanks to go straight to the Crown Towers. *It is best used with tanky slow troops like the Valkyrie or Giant because the tank will take the hits while the Ram destroys defensive buildings and attacks the tower. *Zap and other stun/freeze cards can stun and reset the charge attack of the Battle Ram. *Huge swarms like Skeleton Army and Minion Horde will destroy this card easily but be careful of splash troops. *The Ice Wizard can cripple the Battle Ram by slowing it down as it charges. The Electro Wizard's stun attack resets the charge and prevents it from charging again due to him constantly stunning his target. *Pairing this card with very fast units can push the Battle Ram faster so it reaches the Crown Tower faster. **On the other hand, the Battle Ram can be used to push other slower units in front of it, especially while it is charging. *The Ice Spirit and Goblins can take down the Battle Ram with ease because the Ice Spirit freezes the Battle Ram while the Goblins deal massive damage to the Battle Ram. *A Mini P.E.K.K.A can completely shut down a Battle Ram with assistance from the Tower. *The Battle Ram works like a shield for the Barbarians carrying it in the sense that if you destroy the Battle Ram in one devastating blow, the Barbarians will have taken no damage. *If the Battle Ram is destroyed while it is under the effects of Freeze, the spawned Barbarians will not be frozen. *If the player doesn't have any other counters to a Prince or Mini P.E.K.K.A., they can use the Battle Ram as a last-resort distraction card as it summons 2 Barbarians if destroyed. *Since the Battle Ram by itself can do more damage to a Crown Tower than a Hog Rider, it may be a good idea to deploy this card in the other lane to pressure your opponent to spend Elixir to defend. *A Tombstone can be a very effective counter to the Battle Ram. The building will take the brunt of the Battle Ram's hit, and the spawned Skeletons will be able to distract and damage the Barbarians to protect the towers. However, a Zap or Log will take out the Skeletons and the Barbarians will proceed to do some damage to the Tower. *Bomb Tower can also effectively counter this card but for a Negative Elixir Trade. History *The Battle Ram was showcased in a Special Event Challenge that started on 3/2/2017. In this challenge, players will build a deck with the Battle Ram, and anyone achieving at least 5 wins will be rewarded with guaranteed Battle Rams, in addition to the normal prizes. **Similarly to the Electro Wizard Challenge, if you win at least 1 Battle Ram in the challenge, you will be able to obtain more Battle Ram cards from other Chests before its general release. *The Battle Ram was then generally released on 10/2/17. *On the 13/3/17 balance changes the charge strike sound changed from a P.E.K.K.A attack sound to a Prince's charge attack sound. Trivia *The Barbarians that carry the ram are 2 levels higher than the ram itself. *Just like all charged attack troops, the Battle Ram's charge can be reset by Zap, Freeze, Lightning, Ice Spirit, The Log, Electro Wizard, or even your own Clone. *It's one of the 4 cards associated with Barbarians, the others being Barbarians, Elite Barbarians, and Barbarian Hut. *The Battle Ram is the first rare card to have its own challenge. *2 Barbarians are worth 2.5 Elixir, meaning the ram is only 1.5 Elixir without Barbarians. *When the Battle Ram manages to land a charge strike on a building the Battle Ram will, in fact, make a faint P.E.K.K.A. attack sound. *It's one of three cards that have a charge, the other two being the Prince and Dark Prince. **However, the Battle Ram is the only card that charges at buildings and is the only Rare card to charge. It takes a slightly longer time to charge, and its charge resists the Tornado best out of the charges of the Prince and Dark Prince. *It has a shorter aggro range than most other building-targeting units, so 4-3 or 3-3 placements do not distract the Battle Ram. it:Ariete da battaglia Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards